


【梅林传奇】心怨（灵异AU）

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 灵媒!Merlin/打工人!Arthur
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	【梅林传奇】心怨（灵异AU）

1.

葬礼是不是总在阴雨天？

“Pendragon家的小儿子呢？”

Arthur走出来，跪在地上，在Uther的棺材上撒下第一抔沙土，然后看着其他人将那个狭小的棺材一点一点的埋起来，他都始终没有落下一滴眼泪。

父亲的身躯曾经那样高大，最后却要被塞进这样窄小的盒子里。起码在Arthur的印象里是一个健硕爽朗的中年男人，在小巷里和歹徒肉搏也不在话下，没想到一场突如其来的疾病迅速的耗干了这个健康的生命，Uther走的时候瘦的就剩一把皮包骨，原本和蔼的面孔瘦脱了相，有时候看起来就像一个骷髅，有一段时间Arthur都不敢去看他的脸。

而现在他后悔了，因为再也没有机会看到那张脸了。

“Arthur”Morgana过来挽着他的手臂，这让他好看好一些，他的姐姐特有的温柔总是能让他平稳下来，“Arthur，你还有我”

Arthur不禁想到了他第一次见到Morgana的时候，记忆太久远，画面都被蒙上了斑驳的黄色。那时的Morgana还一头金发，扎着两个羊角辫，也是带着这样温柔的表情向他伸出手。“Arthur，从今以后我们就是一家人了”

葬礼结束，亲属和朋友纷纷离开公墓，Morgana拽着Arthur走进汉堡王，Arthur已经好几天没有好好吃到了，她觉得有必要强迫Arthur进食。

“接下来有什么打算？”Morgana把头发散下来批在肩后，咬着可乐的吸管问。

“不会有什么改变的”Arthur搅动着自己的吸管说，“我会搬出那座房子，毕竟Uther把它留给你了。”

“你依然可以住在那儿，老弟”

“没关系”Arthur摇摇头，“我正好也想找一个离公司近一点的地方”

  
  


新公寓离Arthur的公司非常近，这是一栋公寓的顶层，面积不算大，只有两个卧室，Arthur把小卧室改成了书房。真得谢谢Uther留给他的遗产，让他还能阔绰的付下首付。

住进来的第一天，Arthur收拾了一整天行李，还有家具的摆放，又把自己养的(捡的)黑猫安顿好以后，已经半夜了。然而第二天还要上班，Arthur匆忙的洗了个澡，把自己扔进新套好的被子里，困意很快席卷而来。

床上忽然陷下去一块，Arthur头也没抬，一定又是他的猫跳上来了。

“花生酱，如果你再敢在我的头顶尿尿，我发誓要把你阉掉”Arthur嘀嘀咕咕的说。

那个突兀的陷入感在床位绕了一圈，然后就消失了。

也不知道是几点，Arthur被花生酱扒门的声音吵醒，他这才意识到原来睡觉前他已经把卧室的门关上了。可能是太累了，带来的错觉。

这时，属于猫咪特有的尖细嚎叫又从客厅传了过来。

Arthur根本没睡醒，他迷迷糊糊的走下床，踏着拖鞋来到客厅，透过窗外的月光看见黑猫正在客厅中央，浑身的毛全部立起来，尾巴夹起来，背部弓着，正对着Arthur的方向口吐芬芳。

“花生酱？”Arthur蹲下来伸出手，让黑猫闻闻他，“是我呀，怎么了？”

花生酱瞪着眼睛盯了Arthur一会儿，随后一溜烟跑进沙发底下去，无论Arthur怎么叫都不出来。

行吧，猫嘛，总是这样的。

Arthur又睡眼朦胧的回到卧室，这次特意留意，把门彻底关好。

然而第二天早晨，是花生酱把他叫醒的。

昨晚关的好好的门被完全打开，花生酱正坐在他的胸膛上一脸鄙视的俯视着他。

Arthur皱着眉摸了摸猫咪光滑的毛，不知道这只猫什么时候学会的开门了？

花生酱给了他一巴掌。

“好吧”Arthur浑浑噩噩的走下床，从橱柜里面倒出一碗猫粮说“来吧，你的早餐”

这几天Arthur都很累，可能还没有从Uther去世的打击中缓过来，他甚至出现了幻听，尤其是自己一个人的时候，总是能听见有人在叫他的名字。这声音不远不近的就在耳边，有时还能感觉到耳边有说话带过来的气息。

花生酱好像也不太适应新家，总是莫名其妙就炸成一只海胆，对着空气大吼大叫，就连Arthur拿着小鱼干逗它，它也不会从口吐芬芳中分出神来。

还有，Arthur觉得有必要给管道工人打个电话，家里不知道是浴室的还是厨房的水龙头好像总是拧不紧，夜深人静时总是会传来规律的滴水声。以及天花板里面的钢筋裂开的声音，他知道这很常见，可是声音如此巨大十分打扰休息，Arthur的睡眠也随着变得越来越差，很难入睡，睡着的时候仿佛还能感受到身边的一切，早上很早就醒过来，就连周末时间也休息不好。

呃，恼人的滴水声又开始了，Arthur把枕头盖在脸上，想以此来减轻耳边的噪音，迷迷糊糊的进入了浅眠阶段。

腿上好像有一阵风抚过，轻飘飘的触感顺着他的小腿向上延去，这阵风直直撩到了他的大腿根！

Arthur猛地抬起头，黑漆漆的房间内一切都是模糊朦胧的，他侧过头，确认了窗户没有打开，门也关的好好的，他的猫也不在这里。

那这阵风是哪儿来的？

紧接着，天花板上钢筋断裂的声音又响起来了。

他妈的，周五也不让人睡个好觉！Arthur骂了一句过过嘴瘾，翻了个身趴在床上，带着耳机睡着了，还做了许多细碎的梦，他记不太清了，依稀记得梦里有一个女人在他的床边看他睡觉。

这个女人猛然以一种怪异的方式把脸凑到他的面前，对着Arthur说了一句“醒醒！”

然后Arthur就醒过来了，带着点心慌。

2.

再一次见到Merlin时是一个周一的下午，Arthur刚刚下班，从公司回家的路上忽然想起花生酱没有猫粮了，家里也没有牛奶了，于是把车停在公寓附近的超市门口，哼着小调在手推车的把手上塞了一个硬币，直接来到牛奶区域。

胳膊一伸，拿起一盒全脂牛奶。当然，一盒肯定不够，Arthur回过身又拿了另外一盒。

碰巧，另一条胳膊也刚好拿向这盒牛奶。

“哦，抱歉”Arthur快速的抽回手，牛奶让给面前这个穿着黑色卫衣的男人拿去。

这个男人对着Arthur微微露出一个微笑，这个笑容让Arthur想起了什么人，是一个很熟悉，却被自己尘封在记忆深处的一个人。

“谢谢”黑色卫衣主人的嗓音听起来好像刚刚睡醒正在伸懒腰的猫。

Arthur不太礼貌的顶着他看了一会儿，忽然搭讪说“对不起，你看起来真面熟”

听到这话，对方抬起眼打量起Arthur来，眼神里也渐渐的冒出了同样的迷惑。

“我们见过吗？因为你看起来也很熟悉…”

“Merlin？”Arthur猜出一个七岁之后就没再提起过的名字，“是Merlin吗？我是Arthur！”

听到Arthur的名字后，黑色卫衣的主人先是迷茫了一会儿，随后确定了什么似的咧开嘴笑起来，“Arthur！真不敢相信你竟然还能记得我！”

Arthur也不管这是不是超市，他们是不是堵了通道，上前一把抱住Merlin，在他的后背有力的拍了拍。

“天啊，真不敢相信能在这里见到你，你变了好多！”Merlin的笑容把他的眼睛挤成了两道弯弯的缝，他也回拍着Arthur的肩膀，语气里全是兴奋。

“你倒是一点都没变”Arthur示意他的大耳朵和迷人的颧骨说。

“自从你被领养后我就再也没听见过你的消息了！怎么样？你的养父还好吗？”

说到这，Arthur略微垂下眼睛，“他两周前刚刚去世了…”

“哦……真抱歉”Merlin轻轻的拍了拍Arthur的手臂，“节哀，一切都会好起来的。”

“不说这个了，你呢？”Arthur的脸上重新挂上笑容，“我离开之后你怎么样了？”

Merlin摇摇头，试图隐藏一些事情，“没什么，我在白山孤儿院一直呆到十几岁，后来和一个好心人学了点手艺”

“不错，不错”Arthur点点头，“真高兴见到你，Merlin”

两个人又适当的拥抱了一下，分开时Merlin忽然皱起眉头，不经意的闻了一下Arthur脖颈间的味道。

“你现在住在这附近吗？以前从未在这里见过你”Merlin再次打量着Arthur，这次的打量却让Arthur不太舒服了。

“是啊，两周之前刚搬来的，就是两条街区外那栋纯白色的建筑，我住在顶层”Arthur耸耸肩，依旧为每月要还的贷款心痛。

“好吧，Arthur”Merlin掏出一张名片递给他，或者说塞给他，“有任何需要就给我打电话，好吗？”

“当然！找机会我们得好好续旧”Arthur看了看手表又说，“我得走啦，我的猫在家饿着呢，回去的晚了那家伙还会生气”

“好的”Merlin挥挥手，“有任何情况都要打给我！”

直到回到家，Arthur才掏出名片仔细看起来，这是一张黑色的卡片，正面用金色的字体印着：Merlin·Emrys 命运之屋，和一串手机号码，背面是Instagram和Facebook的账号。

也只是好奇，Arthur点进这个Instagram账号大概看了一眼——这是开玩笑吗？Merlin变成灵媒了？！

Arthur向来不信这些鬼神之说，但也对老朋友赚钱的方式表示尊重。他随意的把名片放在茶几上，慢悠悠的去喂花生酱小罐头了。

又过了几天。

Arthur放下手中的iPad，他刚刚看了一半电影，是某个动作片，但是却无聊的很，除了爆炸飚车和打斗的场面之外没有任何吸引人的。Arthur关掉床头灯，这阵子很难入睡的他竟然翻身睡着了。

也不知道过了多久，Arthur莫名的醒过来，窗外早就黑透了，还下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。

一道雷光划破了黑夜，刹那间的光足以把房间里照的透亮，这就是在这一刹那，Arthur茫然的睁开眼，看到他的身后有一道黑影。Arthur的汗毛在这一瞬间炸起来了，难道有人在他家吗？！

他猛地回过头，但是身后空落落的，只有白色的墙壁，那有什么人影。可能是窗外什么东西的投影吧，Arthur安慰着自己，然后一道闷雷声在耳边响起。

同时，书房里传来一道刺耳的响声，好像是什么东西被扔到了地上。

“花生酱！你又干什么了？”Arthur带着些许怒气大喊着，天知道他的猫到底怎么了，自从搬过来以后就变得十分淘气，他经常下班回来后看到家里的东西倒了，或者换了个位置，或者干脆不见。

脚底的位置好像有什么东西，Arthur支起上半身一看，花生酱正仰在他的脚底下，翻着肚皮打哈欠呢。

如果不是他的猫，那那阵声音是怎么回事？

Arthur踩着拖鞋走出被窝，春天的夜晚还是有些冷，他用手机屏幕上的反光照着脚底下的路来到书房，只看见书柜上的东西东倒西歪的好像被人翻过了一样，收藏的影碟和书籍本来整洁的摆放好，现在却被打乱了，还有一本影碟瘫开来在地上，光盘碎成了两半。刺耳的声音应该就是这本影碟掉到地上的声音。

书房的窗户不知为什么被风吹开了，零星的雨滴吹落进来，有几滴飘到了Arthur的脸上。

Arthur顿时心里泛起一种从未有过的古怪感，这个房间太冷了，冷的他忍不住打起寒颤来，呼出的气体也形成了白雾，窗外吹进来的风竟然凉的刺骨。这时候，书房的门竟然狠狠的自己关上了！巨大的声响让Arthur立马回过头去，皱着眉搞不明白这是怎么了。

他弯下腰，去拾起地上的影碟，透过手机微弱的灯光看到这部碟片的名字的时候，一阵战栗从Arthur的尾骨一直颤到了他的脑髓。

地上碎成两半的是他趁着亚马逊打折时买回来的《惊天魔盗团(Now you see me)》。

“好了，冷静”Arthur试图安慰着自己，把碟片收起来胡乱的放回书架，又去把窗户关上。“可能是花生酱之前把书架弄乱的，风又把窗户吹开，才把这光碟吹到地上的”

“以及，门自己关上也是因为风的原因”

他拉开门的时候手是颤抖的，想要努力地去忽视越来越明显的那股不安，飞快的开门，又把门关上，小跑一般回到卧室后把自己埋进床上，全程没有回头看。

花生酱又凑过来，在他的脑袋上找到一块舒服的地方躺下了。

Arthur此时真庆幸他还有一个宠物的存在……对了！前几天碰巧遇见Merlin时，Merlin给过他一张名片……或许，该找老朋友叙叙旧了？才不是因为今天的事，今天什么事也没发生！Arthur自我否认起来，就是单纯的，和Merlin聊一聊最近的生活什么的。

无神论者不会轻易承认他遇到的这些事情是闹鬼，都是巧合罢了。

好不容易挨到天蒙蒙亮，Arthur总算能放下神经睡一会儿了。

他想翻个身，可是四肢却想被钉住了一眼无法动弹，该死的，这是Arthur有史以来第一次体验了鬼压床！

Arthur睁不开眼，但是却能清楚的感知到周围的一切，他的身侧好像有什么东西压制着他的行动，耳边也模模糊糊的传来像关节敲击木板的声音，由远到近，就在他的耳膜附近打转。

然后，一个模糊的身影越靠越近了。这个灰色的虚影瘦高，对着Arthur伸出了十指，这十根指头细长的像十根筷子，猛地伸过来扼住Arthur的脖子！Arthur张着大嘴，几乎要窒息了！四肢还是不能动，他甚至发不出声音来！

这到底是怎么回事？难道就要这么死了？Arthur的脑袋里全都是‘我不想死！我不能死！起码不能死的不明不白的！’

花生酱在Arthur头顶翻了个身，Arthur突然找回了对四肢的控制权！“滚开！”Arthur大叫出来，猛地一挥手，那个虚影也消失不见了。

空气重新涌回体内，他像一个获救的溺水者，大口大口的呼吸着空气。Arthur把花生酱抱在怀里，可再也不敢放松下来睡觉了。

还有，必须得给Merlin打个电话了。这间公寓里发生的怪事可能就是因为闹鬼了，不管承认与否，他刚才可是差点被掐死！

Arthur一直等到太阳把被子晒暖了才从被窝里爬出来。

今天是周五，不如今天就和Merlin见个面。

Arthur把花生酱抱在怀里走出卧室，他的猫还没有睡醒，在Arthur的手臂里缩成一团，毫无防备的睡着，猫猫们这个时候最可爱了。

嗯……Arthur记得他把Merlin的名片就放在茶几上了，怎么不见了？是怀里这个混蛋又把名片当成玩具了吗？Arthur索性趴在地上找了一遍，沙发下，桌子下，电视柜下，哪儿都没有。

Merlin的名片就这么消失了。

3.

由于早上等了一会儿才出被窝，导致Arthur上班迟到了一个小时，他的同事Gwaine越过办公桌对他抛来异样的眼光——

“Arthur！今天怎么比我来的还晚？”

“有事…耽搁了一会儿”Arthur说，总不能承认因为害怕不敢起床吧？

“玩的挺野嘛”Gwaine看着他的脖子，露出了了然的笑容，“是哪个妞？我认识吗？”

Arthur一头雾水，“什么妞？你又上班时间喝酒了？”

“别跟我装了”Gwaine指了指他的脖子说，“不想被发现起码穿个高领吧？”说着，Gwaine轻轻拉下自己的灰色高领薄衫，里面有一个深红色的印记。

“说实话，Arthur，你还好么？”Gwaine的神情突然关切起来，这可不常见。Arthur不知道该怎么回答，只能打着哈哈糊弄过去，可是Gwaine却不罢休，“说真的，你的脸色真的很差，好像一辈子都没睡过觉似的”

说着，Gwaine递过来一面镜子，Arthur接过来瞟了一眼，里面倒映出来的反射让他倒吸一口凉气！

他的面色青灰，眼神散唤，金发失去了以往的光泽，像干枯的稻草一样；青紫色的眼袋垂在本来明亮的眼睛下：嘴唇没有一点血色，整个人憔悴的吓人；他的面颊也凹进去了，干瘪的皮肤紧紧贴着面部肌肉，这让Arthur不仅想起了乌瑟临死前的模样——像个骷髅；然后就是脖子上明显的指印，再次提醒Arthur那不是幻觉。

“我这样多久了？”Arthur仿佛第一次意识到自己看起来有多糟糕，他当然在家也照镜子梳头什么的，可是看起来并不是这样病态，看来Gwaine递过来的镜子好像划破了什么假象。

Gwaine会想了一下说，“两个月前，你就开始不太对劲儿了，这两周的状态则眼见的越来越差”

“两个月前？是我父亲去世的时候……”

Arthur忍不住了，他想要把自己昨天经历过的事情说出来，再压在心里恐怕会发疯！

“我得告诉你一些事”Arthur压低声音，对Gwaine招招手，让他凑过来一点，“你的保证听完以后不会觉得我是疯子”

“好像我听你的疯话还不够多似的”Gwaine这么说，但依然把身体凑过去。

“我家闹鬼了”

“hmmmmm…..”Gwaine抱着肩膀撅起嘴，“我很想说你在说笑，但是你看起来真的像见鬼了的样子”

“我没在说笑”

“确定不是太累了出现的幻觉？”Gwaine皱起眉，他真的想相信Arthur，但他就是没有办法去相信未见过的东西。

Arthur指着自己的脖子，“我差点被掐死！”

Gwaine想了想说，“这样吧，今晚我们在你家聚会，看看究竟会发生什么”

“聚会？我需要休息，根本——”

“那就这么说定了！”Gwaine打断Arthur的抱怨说，“下班后我去接Lance，顺便定披萨外卖，你家有啤酒吗？没有？去买！”然后他回头问，“Leon！Percy！晚上Arthur家吃披萨来吗？”

“算我一个”Leon举起手里的马克杯，对Gwaine挤挤眼睛。

“行啊，我也没什么事，要玩桌游吗？”Percy从抽屉里抽出一个龙与地下城的盒子晃晃，“我来当城主”

Leon有些无奈的扶着额头“Percy…你走到哪儿都要带着那个和盒子对不对？”

Gwaine回过头对Arthur说，“那就这么定了！今晚八点，你的新公寓见！”

下班后，Arthur垂头丧气的去楼下超市买啤酒，偶然看到拐角处有一个高挑的身影，穿着灰色的卫衣开衫，一头微卷黑发，两个突出的耳朵可爱的支棱着，可不就是Arthur心心念念的Merlin么！

Arthur是推着车跑过去的，搭上Merlin的肩膀时已经气喘吁吁，“嘿Merlin！真巧，又遇见你了！”

“哦嘿…Arthur”Merlin回过头来，看到他的一瞬间眉毛就皱起来了，“你没有给我打电话，你为什么不给我打电话？”

Merlin为什么这么在意？这回轮到Arthur不解了，难不成Merlin喜欢他？

噢得了吧，Arthur·Pendragon，你不记得你现在看起来有多恐怖了吗？

“怪我，名片放在茶几上了，我的猫可能把名片给弄丢了”Arthur挠挠头，有些不好意思的说。

Merlin一把夺过Arthur的手机，在里面输入自己的号码后还给Arthur，“有任何需要，一定要给我打电话！”

“好的、好的”Arthur接过手机，眼看着Merlin转身要走了，又看看自己推车里的啤酒，叫住了Merlin的背影，“嘿！今晚我家里朋友聚会，你想来吗？”

Merlin上下打量了他一会儿，然后点点头，“没问题，我也想参观一下你的新公寓呢”

“我的猫好像很喜欢你”Arthur把Merlin的外套挂在门口，然后拎着两大袋子食物(大多数是酒精)走到厨房，把需要冷冻的东西全部塞进冰箱里。

“小动物们都喜欢我”Merlin蹲下来，伸出手指给花生酱，这只猫嗅了嗅Merlin的气味，紧接着就用脑袋在他的手指上蹭起来。

Arthur看了一眼他的猫在别人身下撒娇打滚晾肚皮，有点吃醋的说，“我刚把它捡回来时，花了好久才让我摸呢”

“‘花生酱说它不喜欢它的名字”Merlin揉着小猫的肚皮说。

“花生酱？他这么说的——你能知道他在说什么？”Arthur磕巴起来，Merlin究竟是什么人啊？他明明从未告诉过Merlin他宠物的名字。

“有时候我能感觉到吧，前提是他们也喜欢我才行”Merlin抬起头看了一眼Arthur，然后继续撸他的猫，“它说它应该叫路德维希”

“花生酱怎么了？你叫什么也是吃我买的猫粮！”Arthur装作生气的在黑猫脑袋上弹了一下，也根本没用力就是了。

离八点还有两个小时，Arthur开始害怕他和童年玩伴之间早已因时间形成了无法跨越的沟壑，到时候面对面坐着眼瞪眼，尴尬会让Arthur浑身发痒。

但是还好，他预想的状况没有出现，Merlin成长了，可是依旧是同年的模样，笑起来依旧能照亮整个屋子，他们不停的说着过去的事情，里面添加了无数的夸张和笑料，时间竟然飞快的过去了。

“我当时还想着要娶你呢”Merlin喝着汤力水，开玩笑的说着真心话。

“什么？娶我？”Arthur以为他听错了，坐起身子又问了一遍，“为什么？”

“因为你是个好人啊，那时候什么都不懂，想着我们如果结婚的话就可以永远在一起了，你走了以后我伤心了好久呢”

“我也伤心了好久，但是一直不敢回去，总觉得那时候我被领养是背叛你了，我们发过的誓，还记得吗？”Arthur伸出手，他的手心有一个浅浅的疤。

Merlin也伸出手，在同样的位置也有一个淡的几乎看不见的疤。“当然记得，我们要一直一直在一起”

“直到死亡才能把我们分开…”Arthur的手心覆上Merlin的，两个疤痕相对，气氛也在这一刻有些不一样了。

本来就不远的两颗头慢慢凑近，Arthur的视线在Merlin的眼睛里看到了肯定，紧接着他的视线向下瞟去，天呐，Merlin的嘴唇什么时候这样诱人了？丰满诱人的，粉红色的，玫瑰花瓣一样的——

叮咚——

门铃就在这时响起，Arthur猛然惊醒！他刚刚在做什么？差一点！差一点他们就接吻了！Merlin怎么不躲呢！——Merlin不躲呢……

叮咚——

Arthur跳起来，他的颧骨上有一点绯红，Merlin也如大梦初醒一般的从沙发上站起来，若无其事的去摸花生酱。

Arthur打开门，四个人的身影涌进来，整个公寓立马变得闹哄哄的。

Gwaine手里拿着四盒尺寸巨大的披萨，一进门就嚷嚷着闪开闪开，老子饿死了。Leon的脸皱成一团，拽着Arthur问他家厕所在哪儿，Arthur指了指卫生间的位置后又被Percival抓住，手里拿着桌游盒子，喋喋不休的和Arthur说这个游戏有多酷。

Arthur抱歉的看了Merlin一眼，Merlin回以一个没关系的眼神，然后开始帮助Gwaine和Lancelot收拾餐桌，顺便互相认识了。

披萨和啤酒下肚，一群人开始熟络起来，Lancelot果然对Merlin的职业很感兴趣，两个人坐在一起研究玄学，Gwaine就搂着Arthur的脖子吹牛逼。

紧接着，Percival掏出桌游，在餐桌上摆起来，一共六个人，每个人都分到了不同的角色。

Leon又打开一罐啤酒，抓起两只骰子扔出去，然后绝望的抱住头，“几率太小了，我选择逃跑”

“别啊，你可以选择投出精灵宝剑”Percival说，“这样的话，对面的巨怪必死无疑”

“好吧，我选择用宝剑”

Lancelot摇摇头，“这支宝剑是一次性用品，你要在这里就浪费掉吗？”

Leon低下头，好像在做一个艰难的决定一样，“我选择用宝剑！”

“不错，不错，巨怪被杀死了”Percival照着流程说，“但是很不幸，更多的兽人冲过来了”

Gwaine掏出一张卡片，“我把我在丛林里得到的圣水洒向天空，并吟诵咒语！”

“好的，术士Gwaine的攻击有效，兽人们的行动慢下来了，现在，战士Merlin，该你掷骰子了”

Merlin扔下骰子，然后露出一个满意的笑容，“死吧！兽人！”

Arthur看着热火朝天的局面，一瞬间觉得他的公寓明明很普通，温馨，灵异之事说不定只是他的错觉。

围绕着一群人来回转讨一点披萨边吃的花生酱突然跑到客厅中间去，身体弓起来，身上的毛发炸开，从喉咙中发出被扼住嗓子一样的叫声，紧接着对着空气哈了一阵，然后直接跳进Merlin的怀里。

明亮的白炽灯闪了两下，忽然暗掉好几度，几个人手里拿着牌，都愣住了。

Gwaine看了看Lancelot，Lancelot也一脸茫然，Percival和Leon不知道Arthur都经历过什么，还只当灯泡该换了。只有Merlin，波澜不惊的，好像见怪不怪了。

最后这个游戏匆匆忙忙的结束了，Gwaine也把Merlin灌醉了。

老天爷啊，Merlin只不过喝了两罐啤酒和一点Gwaine调的鸡尾酒，竟然就趴在桌子上睡着了。颧骨和嘴唇殷红，耳朵也红的要滴血，趴在桌子上打着轻鼾，花生酱就围着他，一直用脑袋蹭他的小腿。

后来时间太晚了，差不多快两点的时候，一群人闹哄哄的走出Arthur的公寓，Percy和Leon首先离开，很快就不见了，Gwaine穿好衣服回头问Arthur，“确定今晚不需要我们留下来陪你？”

“没事的，回去吧”Arthur挥挥手。

“你朋友怎么办？”Lancelot问，然后斜了Gwaine一眼，“他的酒量这么差，你怎么还一直灌人家？”

“我怎么知道他什么酒量嘛”Gwaine挠挠头发，接着问Arthur“你会送他回去吗？”

“我不知道他的具体住址，只能让他在这醒醒酒了”

“那我们就回去了”Gwaine走出老远回头喊道“别乘人之危啊！”

……

关上门的Arthur靠着墙壁，人群散去后他的公寓又变回了可怕的样子，清冷的光线下好像隐藏着什么，明明灯光照亮了一切，但总有一种隐隐的不安笼罩着Arthur。

好吧，不能让Merlin趴在餐桌上睡，Arthur把他抱到自己的卧室，然后开始懊恼怎么就不能在书房放一张单人床？他现在得去睡沙发了！

Arthur蹲在床边看着Merlin睡着的样子，看了五分钟，腿麻了，一瘸一拐的离开了卧室。

五分钟的思想斗争，他决定还是不要乘人之危了。

4.

Arthur本来以为在沙发上会很难入睡，但没想到他躺上去之后几乎立刻失去了意识。

直到感觉自己的脸上痒痒的，好像花生酱故意把它的尾巴放在Arthur的脸上挠痒痒。

“别闹了花生酱…走开”Arthur胡乱的抹了把脸，但是脸上的异物马上又回来了，那股刺痒丝毫没有减淡。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，一个黑色的影子就在他的上方，Arthur下意识的以为是他养的黑猫，等到眼睛完全适应了光线后才看清眼前的东西是什么——

这是一个属于女性的干瘪的躯体，不知怎么悬浮在空中，头朝下面对着沙发上的Arthur，扎在Arthur脸上的东西是这个躯体垂下来的头发！她的双眼向外凸起，瞪得巨大，嘴巴上扬的角度十分令人不适，嘴角几乎扯到了耳根，还有她青灰色的皮肤，像一张薄纸一般，紧紧的贴着皮下的血管形状和骨头。

见Arthur醒了，这女人笑得更诡异了，眼中的血管好像破了，血液顺着眼眶流出来，嘴巴大张着，一条又尖又长的舌头从嘴里伸出来——

“救命！！唔！……！”

Merlin猛地惊醒，腾的一下坐起来，跑去客厅一看，Arthur正被一个女鬼强吻，眼白翻着，马上就要窒息了！

“放开他！”Merlin对着那个笼罩着黑气的身影大叫，当然没有任何作用。

Arthur依旧不停的挣扎着，却怎么都挣脱不开。

Merlin深吸了一口气，迅速咬破自己的手指，在地上画了一个粗糙的阵法，然后从口中吟唱出一段Arthur听都没听过的语言，最后，他的眼珠变成了金黄色！

“De hoc mundo exisse in nomine Dei iuberis！”Merlin念完咒语，手掌摊开，猛烈的拍向他刚刚画好的阵法，“恶灵退散！”

紧接着，这阵法里涌出来一道金光，直直的射向控制着Arthur的身影！

那个身影被光束灼穿，嗓子里发出了痛苦的哀嚎，紧接着，随着光束一起消失不见了。

Arthur哐当一下摔在地上，Merlin稳了稳心神，跑到沙发前把Arthur扶起来，慌张的检查着他是不是还好。“Arthur？你没事吧？”

“没…没事！”Arthur睁开眼，对上Merlin金光还未全部褪去的眼睛，忽然跳起来一把抱住Merlin，崩溃的大吼道，“我看了！！我看见了！好恐怖哦！你救了我！谢谢你Merlin！我……她把舌头伸进来了……好恶心噢！”

Merlin头疼的要炸了，他还在宿醉中，被这件事情闹的头更疼了。

忽然，Merlin的胃里反涌上来一股酸水——

Arthur还在语无伦次的说着，Merlin则丢下他捂着嘴跑去卫生间，然后呕吐的声音传过来，Arthur又想起了那条巨大的舌头顶着他喉咙的触感，紧接着也跑进了卫生间……

吐完之后好像更晕了，Merlin甚至需要扶着墙，依靠在Arthur的肩膀上行走。

这回Arthur说什么都不敢去一个人睡了，他把Merlin安顿在床上后，自己也钻进了被窝。

以及花生酱这个废物，从头到尾没醒过，一直在床尾舒舒服服的仰着肚皮睡觉。

Arthur让自己尽量的靠近Merlin，又保持一个不会肢体接触的距离。Merlin身上散发着淡淡的酒气，混着他身上的柑橘香味，莫名其妙抚平了Arthur的恐惧。

第二天一早，Morgana竟然来了。

她摁了几遍门铃才把Arthur叫醒，他裹着睡衣去开门，门一打开，就看见他亲爱的姐姐堆着笑脸，把一盆花塞进他的怀里。

“这是什么？”

“迎春花啊，庆祝你乔迁”Morgana摘掉墨镜，不等Arthur邀请，自己推开Arthur走进去四处观看。

糟了！Arthur起的突然，离开卧室时没有关门！

果然，Morgana看到床上的Merlin，脸上露出一个了然的笑脸，“怪不得昨晚给你发短信没有回，原来再忙”

“不是你想的那个样子”Arthur想想就头疼，这一切解释起来太麻烦了！

“没关系，爸爸都不在了，我也不会管你的感情问题”Morgana摊开手，八卦的问，“他是谁？怎么认识的？”

Arthur揉揉眉头，“他是Merlin……”

“ _那个_ Merlin？”Morgana带着惊讶的语气问。

“没错， _那个_ Merlin”

“让你离开孤儿院后哭着喊着要回去的那个Merlin？让你头三年句句不离口的那个Merlin？”

“对”

“哇噢，老弟，你怎么找到他的？”Morgana问，“又怎么把他拖上床的？”

Arthur给Morgana倒了一杯果汁，开始小声的给她讲起事情的经过。或许Morgana会认为他疯了，但起码这样会堵住她豌豆射手一般的嘴。

梅林揉着眼睛起来，首先发现这里不是自己家，其次确定了身上穿的衣服是不是原来那身，最后才想起来他昨晚喝太多了，在亚瑟家留宿，还救了他一次。头痛忽然山倒一样袭来，梅林揉着太阳穴，咒骂着亚瑟的那位有一头半长头发的朋友。

卧室门关的好好的，可是梅林听到了门外有说话的声音，他悄悄地打开一条缝隙，外面是亚瑟和另一个黑发貌美的姑娘，两个人凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的，梅林发誓他听见了自己的名字！

“那我走了，亚瑟，记得给花浇水”莫佳娜上前抱着亚瑟，伸出手呼噜了一下亚瑟凌乱的金发，“亲爱的，也记得照顾好自己”

亚瑟送她出门，一回头，看见梅林的脑袋从卧室里伸出来，他的脸上还有点浮肿，颧骨上带着刚刚睡醒的红晕，头发竟然比自己的还乱，嘴唇微张着——过分可爱了。

“我有打扰什么吗？”梅林肿着核桃眼问。

“没有，那是莫佳娜，我的姐姐”亚瑟生怕梅林会误会，急忙解释道。

然后梅林去卫生间胡乱的洗了把脸，还喷了一些亚瑟的香水，从卫生间里走出来后一脸抱歉的说“希望你不介意我用了你的香水，我闻起来太糟糕了”

亚瑟又怎么会介意？现在梅林闻起来就像是属于他的一样！

相比较于意淫梅林，眼下亚瑟应该更在乎的是另一件事，就在他的地板上的，是已经干涸掉的，梅林昨晚为了救他留下的血法阵。

“梅林”亚瑟叫住收拾好自己准备离开的梅林问，“昨晚到底怎么回事？我身上的事究竟是怎么回事？”

梅林看上去有些为难。

“你知道的对不对？”亚瑟又想起昨晚被强吻的触感，胃里又一阵不舒服。

“你害怕吗？”梅林问。

“我怕死了！蜘蛛？没问题，多大的都行！鬼魂？绝对不行！”

“她都和你亲了两个多月了，怎么现在才开始害怕？”梅林忍不住要笑出来了。

“你一直都知道？”亚瑟听到两个月的字眼打了个寒颤，“为什么不告诉我呢！”

“如果我们第一次见面我就告诉你你被冤魂缠绕，你会信吗？”梅林反问着，亚瑟不说话了，他接着说，“那时候我察觉出了你身上有些东西，具体也不知道是什么，所以才给你我的名片要你打给我”

“那我现在该怎么办…”亚瑟瘪起嘴，和梅林记忆中的幼年亚瑟一模一样，看上去委屈又无辜。

“我可以试试驱魔”梅林说，“如果还是不行，你准备搬家吧”

之后梅林回自己家取了一些可能会需要的工具，还抽空洗了澡换身衣服，亚瑟因为不敢自己留在家中所以也跟着去了梅林的公寓。

梅林的公寓看起来就充满了玄学，头顶上挂着点点星星的小灯泡，墙壁是红色的，一些破旧的地方用发黄的报纸糊住，整个屋子里都是红棕色系的家居，光线很充足，营造了一种安心舒适的气氛，以及四周都充斥着一股好闻的草药味道，对比之下，亚瑟的公寓冰冷的像个地窖。

“别介意，这原本是盖尤斯的公寓，现在是我的了”梅林头顶一条毛巾从浴室里走出来，整个人站在太阳下面好像会发光。

“盖尤斯？”亚瑟从来没听说过这个名字。

“哦，他后来领养了我…说领养有点不对，那时候我已经十多岁了”梅林想起了什么似的笑起来，“盖尤斯教给了我许多，包括如何使用自身的力量去当一个灵媒”

亚瑟逆着光，眼睛半眯起来望向梅林身上的金光说，“你身上有太多故事了，有朝一日你会说给我听么？”

“或许吧”梅林对着他挤挤眼睛。

5.

回到Arthur的公寓时已经快中午时分，Gwaine正好来了，这家伙昨天把兰斯送给他的皮夹落在Arthur的餐边柜上了，看见Merlin铺上黑色的桌布和一堆稀奇古怪的玩意和许多熏香蜡烛后，好奇的问俩人在干嘛？

Merlin看白痴一样看了Gwaine一眼，“招魂”

忽然一阵邪风吹过来，Gwaine也感觉到了。屋子里又没开窗户，那么这风是哪儿来的？

Arthur的公寓明明采光很好，又是春季，可是室内的温度却冷上许多，就连阳光照着皮肤都感觉不到一点温暖，反而是令人寒到骨子里的冷。

Merlin拉起窗帘，客厅内瞬间就暗下来。他回到餐桌上，点上两支黑色的蜡烛，又把燃烧的蜡烛插在一个骷髅形状的烛台上，还有不知道是什么动物的牙齿做成了匕首形状摆在桌子上，然后从背包里拿出了——通灵板。

“这东西真有用？？”Gwaine跨坐在椅子上，嘴里啃着苹果说。

Merlin瞟了他一眼，谢谢这个家伙，他的脑袋到现在还在痛，“不一定会用到这个的，还有，我需要你保持安静”

Gwaine耸耸肩，摊开双手表示他不会再多说一句了。

Arthur好像才发现这里还有一个人似的，他歪过头问，“你怎么还没走？”

“啊，太有趣了，我想知道会发生什么”Gwaine说着，他只是真心觉得Merlin是个江湖骗子，亏Lancelot昨晚回家后和他说了好久Merlin的话题，他到要看看Merlin能有什么能耐，并且还想要以科学的态度来破解Merlin耍的花招。

Arthur和Merlin面对面的坐在餐桌两边，“我需要你来当媒介，Arthur，我要试着让你进入虚空状态，并会问你一些问题，可以吗？”Merlin手里拿着匕首问。

Arthur点点头，然后问“虚空状态是什么意思？”

“意思是我要催眠你”Merlin说着，又从背包里掏出一个节拍器放在桌子上，用刀子在指尖轻轻割了一个小口，然后把指尖的血液擦在龟背上，画出一个符号来。

客厅好像越来越冷了，Gwaine穿的夹克竟然还觉得不够。他很想打断Merlin摆弄蜡烛和牙齿匕首的奇怪动作，因为这一切看起来真的像是在扯蛋，可是身旁的Arthur那么认真的样子，看起来完全信任Merlin和他的小把戏。

“好了，Arthur，闭上眼睛”Merlin用他轻柔的声音耳语着，让Arthur很快就放松下来。

“让自己放松一点…对，就是这样，仔细听节奏，你现在只能听到我和节拍器的声音”Merlin盯着Arthur的一举一动，连细微的表情也不放过，Arthur逐渐进入被催眠的状态，他底下头，双手垂落在身体两边。“现在，你的面前出现了一扇门，你想打开这扇门吗？”

Arthur愣愣的说“不想”

“很抱歉，你必须得打开它”Merlin慢慢的引导着Arthur，“拧开把手，你看见了什么？”

他的表情有些呆滞，“一个女人”

“她是谁？”

“我不认识她…但是每天晚上我都会见到她，她……她在对着我笑”

“你能看清她的长相吗？”

“红头发，身形消瘦……眼睛是绿色的，颧骨很可爱…就像Merlin的一样”

Merlin忍不住低下头轻轻的笑了一下，随后意识到这太不专业了。正当Merlin又想问什么时，Arthur原本放空的五官急速的皱起来，整个身子向后仰着，好像在逃避什么。

“她变了…她过来了！她过来了！不！放开我！”

Arthur自主的惊醒过来，看见Gwaine一脸不敢相信的看着他，而Merlin，收起节拍器，在桌子上摆上了通灵板。

Gwaine试探着问Arthur“你还好吗？”

“我？我没事啊”Arthur晃晃脑袋说“‘感觉只是睡了一觉，我错过什么了吗？”

“哥们，你刚刚飚出来的高音可以去申请吉尼斯纪录了”

“他不会记得任何事情的”Merlin对Gwaine解释，“刚刚和我们对话的是Arthur的潜意识”

Gwaine迷惑的点点头，“那Arthur就是潜意识的觉得你的颧骨很可爱？”

“什么？我这么说了？”Arthur好像很慌乱，Merlin也没有回应Gwaine的问题，只是耳朵隐约有点红。

Gwaine目睹了一切，但是依然不相信，或许，是Merlin操纵Arthur说的那些话呢。

“我可以和你们一起玩通灵板吗？”Gwaine问，他想亲身证明这一切都是在扯蛋。

“我们不是在玩，以及没问题，你可以过来坐下”Merlin说着，已经把通灵板在桌子上摆好了。

三个人围着餐桌坐定，每人伸出一只手按着木质的乩板上，Merlin口中念了一段听不懂的咒语，然后闭上眼睛说，“来了”

气氛开始不对劲了，Gwaine明显感觉他的膝盖像是被风吹着一样凉，蜡烛跟着一起忽闪忽灭，整个公寓好像不见了，他们处在虚空当中，唯一存在的只有面前的通灵板而已。

Merlin发觉了Gwaine的异样，双眼放空，好像被什么东西迷住了。Merlin伸出空闲的那只手，放在Gwaine的膝盖上，不一会儿，Gwaine好像找回了意识，神色也恢复了正常。

Arthur的手指摁着乩板的一角，待Merlin确定可以开始了后，立马问出自己的问题。

“你是谁？”

小木块在他们的手指下缓缓动了一下，然后开始快速的移动起来。

N—o—b—o—d—y

Arthur看了看Merlin，又看了看Gwaine。

三个人的手指都按着乩板，很难说没有人故意捣乱。刚才木板自动的速度和准确率十分怪异，像是他们在按着某个机械，乩板每动一下都快速又精准，甚至他们的身体来不及反应，身子也跟着歪了。

Gwaine更是直接撒开手，指着Merlin问“是不是你在捣鬼？”

Merlin耸耸肩，接着也松开了手，通灵板上就只有Arthur一人了。

Arthur又问，“为什么跟着我？”

通灵板移向了‘是’

“‘是’是什么意思？”Merlin歪着头琢磨了一下，随后测试性的问“你是男性吗？”

木块好像被羞辱了一般，飞快的移动到了否的位置。

“Arthur？你还好吗？”Gwaine问，Arthur的脸色看起来像吃了好几年纯素食一样，面呈菜色，他注意到只有Arthur自己控制着那块板子，于是问Merlin，“你是不是给他催眠了？”

Merlin翻了个白眼，握住Arthur的手，把他的手也从通灵板上拿下来，之后就没有松手了，一直保持着和Arthur牵手的状态。

“你多大了？”Merlin问。

26

这木块自己移动起来，Gwaine的嘴巴彻底张开，没有见过的事还可以否认，亲眼瞧见就不一样了。

“你跟着Arthur多久了？”Merlin又问。

是——通灵板回答。

这都是什么答案啊？Arthur完全不知道是怎么回事，本想搬个家开始新的生活，没想到竟然踏进这么个闹鬼的公寓，闹的还是色鬼，早知道买房的时候就把价格再压一倍了。

Merlin好像看懂了Arthur的意思，他问，“你来自哪里？”

墓地

三个人看着这块木板移动拼出了墓地的字眼，全都感到意外，Arthur一直以为这个鬼魂是在这间公寓里的，没想到竟然是从墓地跟回来的！

Merlin也有同样的想法，这么看来这个灵魂跟着Arthur必定是有所求，只要答应她的要求，没准就会让她解脱。

“你究竟想要什么？”Merlin问。

可是通灵板就停留在‘是’的位置不再移动了，Merlin又问了几个无关痛痒的问题，都没有什么变化，后来乩板干脆跑到‘再见’的位置。

看来问不出别的了，Merlin收起通灵板，吹灭蜡烛和熏香，又拉开窗帘，把窗户打开透气。Gwaine这时候才有一种大梦初醒的感觉，从没觉得阳光照在脸上这么温暖。

“我得回去了，伙计”Gwaine依旧浑身发抖，他把夹克拉的严严实实，和Arthur道别说，“我的认知受到了极大的变故，得好好消化消化，唉……怎么和兰斯说才好呢…”

Gwaine旁若无人的嘀嘀咕咕的离开了，Arthur倚在门上问Merlin“他不会有事吧？”

“没关系的，一旦人们意识到宇宙中还有许多没办法解释的事情，他们就会变成这样，然后没多久就变成彻底的唯心主义者”Merlin耸耸肩，他看得多了。

“这个人…说是从墓地来的，所以我之前说的驱魔不成功就搬家——是没用的，她会一直跟着你”Merlin收拾好自己的背包，无视掉Arthur看起来就快晕过去了的脸色，拍了拍他的肩膀说，“走吧，去墓地”

“现在？！”Arthur可没做好准备。

“那你想多被她吻上一晚？”

“走吧，我来开车”

Arthur首先来到Uther的墓碑前呆了一会儿，这座崭新的墓碑还是他和Morgana一起选的，字体和雕花样式都由他定，现在想起来依旧有些不真实感。墓碑上摆放着的照片里，Uther已经瘦成一把骨头了，却依旧笑得很开心。

当时Uther已经被确诊还有三个月的寿命，他拽着自己的儿子在家拍了这么一张，Arthur问他为什么这么开心，Uther说这本来就没什么好难过的，他已经过了充实的一生，如今终于可以去找Igraine了。

那天Arthur借着去打印相片为借口离开家，自己跑去车上好好的哭了一场。

Merlin就在Uther的墓碑不远处，另一块墓碑前愣愣的坐了一会儿，这是一块有些年头的墓碑了，石头已经被风沙和雨水蹉跎过，照片里的老人依然慈祥的看着Merlin。

“Gaius”Merlin对着墓碑点点头，好像千百次和Gaius打招呼那样。

Gaius的墓碑前还有一张十几岁的Merlin和他的合照，是他们第一次见面留下的瞬间，不知为什么老人家很喜欢这张照片，所以Merlin就把这张照片留在这里了。

看着那张照片，Merlin开始回顾他不算长的一生。他从有记忆以来Arthur就陪在他的身边了，孤零零的两个小孩在孤儿院里是彼此最重要的伙伴，经常Arthur出了什么坏主意被发现后两个人一起受罚。

Arthur总是会在他们被关禁闭时从背带裤里掏出一颗水果糖给Merlin吃。

因为年纪小，发育的也不好，Merlin总是比同龄人看起来要矮小一些，有的大一点的孩子就会以欺负Merlin为乐，趁着Arthur离开一会儿的功夫就对他拳打脚踢。Arthur从小就长得壮实，脸蛋胖乎乎的，明亮的蓝眼睛里满是精力，他不允许任何人欺负Merlin，如果有需要，他能为了保护Merlin对付两个大孩子。

当然，结果是他们两个被揪去关禁闭。

Merlin一点都不觉得这是惩罚，甚至有些享受二人独处的时光，Arthur总是兴致勃勃的说着离谱的故事，Merlin就听着笑着，即使手臂和小腿上还有被踢打的物品。

说实话，那个禁闭室可是他们的天堂，两个小孩子还傻乎乎的学起电视剧里演的那样，歃血为盟，不知从哪儿找出斑驳生锈的铁片，把自己的手心划开了一个足够深的口子，然后手握着手，许下无法做到的誓言。Merlin想起来时时后怕，他们两个竟然没有伤口感染而死掉真是命大。也正因为这些，年幼的Merlin才冒出了‘要和Arthur结婚’的荒谬念头。五岁那年Arthur被领养走了，当时Merlin的世界好像崩塌了一样，自己跑到无人的角落里狂哭，还为此错过了和Arthur说再见的机会。

Arthur不在了，没有人能保护Merlin了。他知道这一点，那些欺负他的孩子也知道。Merlin就在这种被剥削的环境下过了不安稳的两年。

七岁时，他被三个孩子锁在谷仓里，这已经是见怪不怪了，只是这天晚上很冷，Merlin又没穿足够的衣服，他缩在角落里蜷缩了一会儿，如果这样下去，熬不到明天早上他就会被冻死。

他决定爬窗户。

七岁的孩子个头还和两年前差不多，幼童的身体看起来根本够不到比成年人还高的天窗上，但是Merlin在脚下垫了好多东西，竟真让他爬上去了。Merlin没有想到，另一边可没有东西接着他。

太冷了，Merlin冻得手脚发紫，鼻子都要被冻掉了。

跳吧。

扑通一下，一个小小的身子落到坚硬的水泥地上，眼前黑了一阵，Merlin揉揉后脑勺，他刚刚撞到头了，痛的不行，没准还出血了。可是他能做的也只有自己揉揉。

迷迷糊糊的回到宿舍，飞快的钻进自己的被子里，然后一夜好梦。

那天之后，就有什么东西不一样了。

Merlin开始隐隐约约的看见一些其他人看不见的东西，一开始只是一个一个的小光球，然后这些光球变成了人的形状，又过了几个月，这些人形的东西开始有了明确的五官，他还能听到他们说话，甚至还和其中一位交上了朋友。

这个叫Kilgharrah的苍老灵魂教给他许多事，还帮助他吓走了欺负他的一些人，Merlin的生活这才好起来一些。

Merlin在白山孤儿院一直生活到了十三岁，他十三岁生日这天遇见了Gaius——一位新年时选择在孤儿院做慈善的好心人，睿智的老人一眼就看出了Merlin与众不同的特质，拉着他的手给他说了好多话。然后没过几天，Merlin就以超龄儿童的身份被Gaius收养了。

与其说是被Gaius收养，不如说是给Gaius当学徒。Gaius拥有一间不大不小的老公寓，经常会在这里会见一些客人，这些人或许有愿，或许有求，又或许想要知道未来，又可能想要逆改天命。Merlin经常会帮助Gaius处理草药和动物肝脏一类做法术需要的东西，边看边学，除了自己学校的课程之外还把Gaius书架上的珍藏看了个遍。

某天Gaius说，“这场法事由你来做”

Merlin做的不错，相当不错，甚至比Gaius的还好，那些福佑法咒相当有效，Merlin甚至可以看到那个刻有祝福如尼文字的石头发着光。

再然后，Gaius走了。他某天突然对Merlin认真的告别，好像知道了自己的命运一样。Gaius走出家门，和一辆公交车迎面相撞。

Merlin得到了这间老公寓，也决定追随Gaius的衣钵。

“Merlin！”

Arthur的叫声把Merlin从回忆中拉出来，他放下手中的相框，走向Arthur问“怎么了？”

Arthur指着离Uther不远的另一个墓碑，抓着Merlin的袖子说“是她！就是她！”

Arthur说的墓碑是一个由黑色大理石制成的十字形石块，上面用激光刻出了墓主的姓名和日期。十字架的下方摆了一个相框，上面是一个笑得很甜美的姑娘，一头红色的头发乱蓬蓬的，带着金丝眼镜，眼镜后的绿眼睛闪着光芒。相框被风雨腐蚀掉原有的颜色，果然，这个姑娘已经死了六年了。

Arthur有点慌，照片上的人无疑就是缠着他的灵体，究竟是什么让这样一个姑娘变成了怨气满满的凶灵呢？

天色好像一下就暗了下来，头顶上的太阳被厚重的云层笼罩，迎面吹过来一阵阴风。Arthur身上的鸡皮疙瘩又立起来了，他趴在Merlin身后，露出一双眼睛四处观察着。

Merlin把Arthur护在身后，他的感官本就和别人不一样，现在又身处公墓，身边的灵体越积越多，不停的干扰他的视线和磁场，太多的信息一下让Merlin接受不过来，好像太阳光直射进眼睛里一样，他现在什么都看不到，什么都感受不到了。

“这里干扰太多，我们先回去”Merlin捂着额头说，记下了眼前墓碑上的名字和死亡日期。

6.

在回去的路上，Merlin掏出手机，谷歌搜索姓名Dorothy·O’Neill，以及死亡日期2015年四月三号。

网络时代的发达很快就搜出来了一篇新闻，是在一场公交车刹车失灵坠入悬崖的哀悼文，Dorothy·O’Neill的名字出现在报道里，愿逝者安息。

Merlin琢磨着，这姑娘到底是有什么样的怨气，才会让自己变成怨灵纠缠Arthur呢？

“你真的不认识她？”Merlin把那手机递给Arthur看，问道。

“真的不认识，我也没听说过这个新闻…唯一能挂上的关系就是我父亲是四月三日在这里举办的葬礼”

“我找到了她的社交账号”Arthur把自己的手机递给Merlin，上面是一个普通女孩的社交号，分享着自己的自拍和生活，语气中满是对生活的向往和一些花痴脑补。

这就是一个普通的单身姑娘。

“不应该…不对劲”Merlin低着头走路，嘴里念叨着所有的可能性，还差点为此摔了跟头。幸亏Arthur眼疾手快，及时挽住Merlin的腰，把他捞回来。

Merlin被Arthur握住的那块皮肤瞬间变得火热，大脑一片空白，什么灵体什么公交失事全都抛在脑后。Arthur当然立刻意识到了Merlin的反常，他很想现在就确定一件事情，但是眼下确实不是时候。

当天晚上Merlin当然也在Arthur的公寓留宿，不，Arthur没有跪下来求他，是他自己主动询问“要不我今晚也在这陪你吧？”

Arthur的头点的像小鸡啄米。

晚上，两个人躺在一个床上，都有些僵硬，脸朝着天花板，谁也睡不着。

花生酱突然跳上床，在两个人的中间找了块地方，舒舒服服的趴下亮出自己的肚子，来回翻滚着玩。

Merlin伸出手，想揉揉花生酱的肚子，刚好，Arthur也有同样的想法。于是他们的手就碰到一起去了。

Arthur决定做些什么。

Arthur反手握住Merlin的手，Merlin的身体颤抖了一下，条件反射的侧过头看着Arthur。

Arthur总得说些什么。

“谢谢你”

“谢我什么？”

“所有的一切”Arthur说。

Merlin在夜色里笑了，“你知道我平常干这事儿是要收费的对吧？”

“和别人睡觉？”

“不，我说的是驱魔，你这菜头”Merlin回握住Arthur的手，他们在花生酱的身上十指紧扣。

“那我可以请你吃饭来补偿，请你吃很多很多顿，直到你满意”

“一顿就够啦，我收费很合理的”Merlin完全没听出来Arthur想说的是什么意思。

“我有些事必须要和你说”Arthur说，他转过身，眼睛里透着光，亮晶晶的看着Merlin说。

“不符合事宜的事吗？”

“恩”Arthur点点头，“我对你有特殊的感觉，自从那天在超市碰见你开始，我们之间有些东西就不一样了……”

Merlin也转过身，没有说话，只是安静的听着Arthur说。

“我知道你也有同样的感觉”Arthur说，向Merlin的方向凑近了一点，好能在夜里更好的看清Merlin的五官。

“你是对的”Merlin笑起来，这笑容点亮了Arthur的世界，“这个话题真的很不合时宜”

Merlin主动凑近了Arthur一些，用他的嘴唇轻轻的覆盖上Arthur的，然后一点一点的加深这个吻。

花生酱夹在两个人的中间，空间越来越小，它喵的一声跳下床，嫌弃的回头看看，然后又跑到床尾重新找个地方舒服的躺下。

“我们要做这个吗？”Merlin迫不及待地抚摸着Arthur的腹部，他当然想现在立刻就拥有Arthur，他的双唇才离开Arthur一会儿就又想回到那里，天呐，没有Arthur的这二十多年他是怎么过得？

“当然”Arthur轻声地说，手指也在Merlin的侧腰打着转，“我自己都不知道我竟然是如此的想要你…”

Arthur的分身很快站立起来，他相信Merlin的也是。他的胳膊伸向床头柜，掏出一只安全套来。

“如果Dorothy正看着我们呢怎么办？”Merlin被Arthur吻的晕头转向，忽然说出这么一句话来。

果然，Arthur的分身像泄了气一样，顿时软了下来——

“对不起…”Merlin这才意识到了这句话对Arthur造成了多大的伤害。

“没事…我…我们继续吧”Arthur说，窘迫写在脸上，他又伏下身去亲吻Merlin，右手抽出来不停的套弄自己的下体，试图重新找回感觉，可是无论怎么努力，脑海中依然都是女鬼干瘪的脸。

Merlin等了一会儿，等到自己涌上来的那股劲儿已经消失后，他拍了拍Arthur，带着些可惜的语气说“没关系，看来现在确实不是合适的时机”

Arthur懊恼的躺会去，和自己生气似的把脑袋摔在枕头上，然后感觉身后涌上一股温暖的温度，是Merlin，抱着他的后背，鼻腔里呼出的气息喷在Arthur的后颈上，难以言表的令人安心。

“睡吧，Arthur”Merlin轻声说，“不要怕，有我呢”

也不知道是几点，Arthur被一阵急促的尿意憋醒。他先是睁着眼睛愣了一会儿，随后开始骂自己的身体究竟是怎么了，一会儿又不行了这会儿又憋不住尿的，难道他已经老了吗？

不管怎么说，还是得解决身体问题。

双脚着地，脚趾在黑暗中寻找拖鞋时，Arthur忽然感觉有什么东西在他的床底下！果然，后脚跟被指甲一样的东西划了一下。

“啊！！”

Arthur彻底尖叫出来，整个人僵在那儿，一动不敢动！

Merlin被Arthur的声音惊醒，腾的一下坐起来，反手就要念出驱魔咒语，随后发现身边只有Arthur僵硬的背影而已。

“Arthur？怎么了？”Merlin揉着眼睛问，带着浓浓的鼻音。

“床……床底下…”Arthur说不出完整的句子，他的一只脚上挂着拖鞋，另一只光着，双腿悬空，说什么也不肯放下来。

“床下有什么？”Merlin当然没在怕的，他直接弯下腰，如果灵体真的在床下，他就咬破手指再把她轰出去一次。

“Arthur……是花生酱”Merlin叹了口气说，床底下的花生酱的双眼反光，瞪得大大的，完全处于玩上头的状态中。

“花生酱？”Arthur放下自己的腿，蹲下来看了一眼床下，确认没有其他的东西后才松了口气。妈的，差点在心仪的人面前被吓尿出来，这可太丢人了。

“你要去哪儿？”Merlin见着Arthur塌拉着拖鞋走出卧室问。

“卫生间”Arthur颤抖的说，他还是很害怕，还把客厅的灯打开了。

Merlin好心的问“要不要我陪你？”

“不！”Arthur不能再让Merlin觉得自己是个胆小鬼了！必须要证明自己是可以晚上一个人上厕所的！

Merlin耸耸肩，直接趟回去了。

Arthur就像在家里做贼一样，蹑手蹑脚又飞快的跑走了。

不一会儿，Arthur回来了。Merlin抬眼望着他，客厅的灯还开着，背着光的Arthur看起来有点奇怪，他慢悠悠的走回来，关掉了客厅的灯和卧室的门，又轻轻的躺在Merlin的身边，就像什么都没发生一样。

Merlin安心的趟回去，不一会儿，一只带着炽热温度的手抚上了Merlin的侧腰，一直滑进他的上衣里面，精准的摸到他的胸口。

“Arthur？”Merlin转过身，刚想问问他怎么了，回头就被Arthur的吻堵住了，这个吻更加激烈缠绵，占有性极强，他的舌头几乎舔到了Merlin的喉咙，Merlin差点被吻的喘不上气。

“Arthur？你…你…”

“亲爱的，我们做吧，来爱我吧”Arthur说着，翻身骑在Merlin的身上。Merlin想不通Arthur怎么突然又行了，反正是好事，他也憋得难受呢。Merlin的下体在Arthur的舔吻下矗立起来，Arthur的口活有些僵硬，感觉好像第一次做这种事一样，他的虎牙硌的小Merlin有点疼，舌头也没舔到正确的地方。即使这样，Merlin还是硬的要命。

他把Arthur拉上来，让他的双腿跪在自己的胸膛两侧，Arthur的分身完全立起来，顶端渗出的液体将睡裤打湿，眼见的不停跳动，透过衣物也能看得出Arthur的东西尺寸可观。Merlin扒开Arthur的睡裤，果然，一根硕大的东西弹出来，打在Merlin的脸上。

Merlin握住这跟东西，轻轻抬头，伸出舌头去舔舐吞咽着Arthur的分身。Merlin对自己的技术还是有一定信心的，看Arthur的表情就知道了。Arthur迷起眼睛，后仰着头，从喉咙里发出了一连串的呻吟声。等到Arthur的东西完全硬起来，上面沾了足够的润滑之后，Merlin摸向床头柜，找出刚才Arthur没用上的安全套，用牙齿撒开，把那颗草莓味的橡胶放在嘴里，用嘴唇和舌头给Arthur戴上了这东西。

Arthur有点不知道该干什么，Merlin主动把他的东西塞进自己的身体里，适应了一会儿之后，Arthur也尝试性的动起来。

“天呐…天呐…”

Arthur嘀咕着什么，Merlin把他拉下来，吻着他的嘴唇，可是Arthur好像一次只能做一件事，接吻时他就停下了下半身的运动。

“Arthur？”Merlin停止了这个吻，略有疑惑的问，“不要停下来好吗？”

Arthur后知后觉得，重新移动起来，可是速度不够快，撞击也软趴趴的，总好像还差一点东西。

Merlin皱着眉，他可没想到Arthur的功夫是这样的，像个处男一样，看来以后有的调教呢。唉…调教什么的，也太累人了。

Merlin把Arthur推倒，反身骑在他的身上，重新坐下去之后找了一个合适的角度，自己摇摆起来。

尺寸和硬度都相当完美，可是Merlin却感觉在骑一个会呻吟的假阴茎。即使这样，Merlin也爽翻了。

“我要…我要…！”Arthur呻吟着，气息越发急促，“Merlin？？”

Arthur最后这一声叫的听起来有些奇怪，好像他才发现身上坐着的是Merlin一样，紧接着，一股暖流自自己的阴茎撒入Merlin的体内。他结束了。

“Arthur？”Merlin问着，又想要低下头去吻Arthur。

奇怪的，Arthur推开了Merlin，然后才意识到他们两个人还有某个部位连接在一起呢。“Merlin？？我们在干什么？”

Merlin被问愣了，他差一点就高潮，却被这个问题打了一拳一样。

“我们在…做爱啊”疯了疯了，Arthur这菜头竟然连他们在干什么都不知道吗？Merlin的想法有些动摇了，要不等这事结束后还是不要联系了吧。

“那不是……我明明——我…我记得我刚才还在卫生间”Arthur说，他失去了一大段的记忆，他们的第一次就这样在他本人不知道的情况下发生了？

Merlin这下没工夫去想其他的东西了，他翻身跑下床，在自己的背包里找出一根蜡烛点燃，然后回到Arthur面前说，“看着这烛光，什么都不要想，就看着它就好”

Arthur照做了，虽然两个人都光着在床上点着一只蜡烛很诡异，但Arthur就是这么信任他。

“你…你被附身了”Merlin吹灭蜡烛后说，他从烛光里看到了Arthur的灵魂被占据了一会儿，眼底还留有黑色的痕迹。然后，又一个念头击中了Merlin——他刚刚被一个附在Arthur身上的灵体给艹了？

幸好，那不是Arthur真实的水平。

“我猜是Dorothy”Arthur说，熟练的摘掉安全套，“而且我觉得她不会再来了”

“怎么说？”

“刚刚我好想在睡觉一样，不知道发生了什么，只觉得令人窒息的孤独和强烈的，想要被爱的欲望，好像所有的东西都没有想要有人爱我重要。然后某个节点，这种欲望忽然被满足了，我也睡醒了”

Arthur尝试着描述他的感觉，Merlin听过后略带抱歉的说“所以准确来说，刚才那场性爱是没有经过你的同意的，对吧？”Merlin觉得他好像占了一个喝醉酒的人的便宜，内疚感一下涌上心头。

Arthur看出了Merlin的失落，他伸出手揉了揉Merlin黑色柔软的头发说“我刚刚什么都不知道，你对我做什么了，不如再做一遍吧？”

Merlin对着他笑了一下，然后伏身过来，重新吻住了Arthur的嘴唇。Arthur搂着Merlin，把他圈在怀里，他们的吻是这样美好，沉醉，Arthur的手臂向下，不费力的捉到了Merlin柔软的臀瓣，像挤柠檬汁一样揉捏着，随后抬起手，不轻不重的打了一巴掌。

该死，他怎么知道Merlin喜欢这个。

Merlin被Arthur完全掌握着，身后被塞进两根手指，这两根手指灵巧的在他的体内转着，准确的寻找他的敏感点。

找到了，Arthur看着Merlin潮红的脸，嘴唇微微张开，好像在索吻一样，他抬起头，吻住了Merlin的唇，暗暗记下了动情时的Merlin有多可爱。

唔…Arthur的阴茎伸进来了。Merlin急促的喘着气，一点一点的吞没Arthur完美的分身，这次的感觉不一样，Arthur的撞击强而有力，每一下都精准的摩擦过Merlin体内的敏感处，他把Merlin压在身下，双手举过头顶，一边舔咬Merlin的乳首一边不断的冲刺。

这感觉真好！Merlin忘乎所以了，刚刚他还想要和Arthur再也不联系了呢，那可真是个天大的错误！现在只要Arthur能每天都这样艹他，让他做什么都行！

Merlin的身体该死的诱人，好像拥有什么魔力，细腻的肌肤下蕴藏着巨大的力量，薄薄的脂肪下是精瘦的肌肉，他的身体线条那么美丽，Arthur根本无法停止亲吻和触摸。

“真棒…Arthur，天呐”

没过一会儿，Merlin就在Arthur的气息中释放了。Arthur伸出手指沾了些胸膛的Merlin的体液，然后送入嘴里，仔细的品尝着Merlin专属的味道……微甘，有点涩。Merlin拽着Arthur的头发，不停的亲吻他，怎么都吻不够，直到他们两个人的嘴唇发肿，Arthur才再一次的在Merlin体内释放自己。

太好了，Arthur真是太棒了，Merlin在Arthur的怀里入睡前美滋滋的想着。

Arthur也拥有了两个多月以来，睡得最安稳的一觉。

花生酱在黑暗中打了个哈欠，这床现在都快没有它的位置了！小小的黑团子把自己缩成一团，在床尾的角落里，和他的铲屎官一起进入了梦乡。

  
  


另一处，Gwaine的公寓。

Gwaine被一阵巨大的声音给惊醒，他条件反射的伸手去摸摸身边的Lancelot，看看他是不是还好。

但是意外的，Gwaine摸了个空。

Lancelot并不在身边。

“Lance？”Gwaine光着脚走下床，他的公寓漆黑，因为睡眠质量的要求，他们的窗帘都拉的严严实实的。他拿起手机，用屏幕上的反光照亮脚下，“兰斯洛特？”

没有回声，Lancelot难道半夜出门了？

Gwaine身上的汗毛忽然立起，他中午那阵就被Merlin和Arthur的招魂仪式吓得够呛，现在又搞什么？消失的爱人吗？

最后Gwaine在卫生间找到了黑暗中的Lancelot。洗手台上面的镜子被打碎了，上面挂着不少血迹，他的拳头被划破了，鲜血一直往下淌。Lancelot就这样面对着镜子，直直的盯着镜子中自己的反光，怪异的气场让Gwaine有些不认识眼前这个人了。

“Lance…亲爱的，你这是在干什么？”Gwaine拿着手机的胳膊颤抖着，打开了手机背后的手电筒，这束光唰的一下照到镜子的反射上。

Lancelot被反光刺的闭上眼睛，随后大梦初醒一般。他揉着自己的眼睛，神态也恢复了，依旧是Gwaine熟悉的那个人的气息。

“我为什么会在这里？”

  
  
  


END(有高兰番外嘻嘻）


End file.
